Godzilla and his Amazing Friends
"Godzilla and his Amazing Friends" is a stop-motion internet video series created by "John D." (a.k.a. Goji73/Godzilla73rules elsewhere online) about the lives of Godzilla and his various friends that he meets and makes that inhabit Monster Island. It is mainly based around Godzilla trying to make or play with his friends, only to be confronted by a monster that is causing trouble, leading to a battle between it and the King of the Monsters. Background Godzilla and his Amazing Friends follows the life of Godzilla and his Friends, Anguirus and Rodan (and others whom are in the area,) as they rest, play, and pull off shenanigans of their own. The series is based on the Showa era of the Godzilla series as Godzilla is seen as a campy but heroic figure, the series also includes other monsters from various famous kaiju series' such as Gamera and the Ultra Series. The entire series is shot in photography with each photograph being carefully editted in Adobe Photoshop CS3. The final step in putting the episode together is pairing the photographs together with the prefered Audio and SFX for the scene, which is usually done in such programs as Windows Movie Maker and Pinnacle Studio 12 (and on occasion, Adobe After Effects CS3.) The plot of each episode usually consists of Godzilla or one of his friends being ambushed or met by a hostile, opposing monster, leading to Godzilla and/or his friends fighting it to the death to prevent it from harming any other monster or to resume their activity that they were previously doing before. Characters Heroes Godzilla: The King of the Monsters himself and the series titular kaiju protagonist. The leader of the group, Godzilla is usually seen napping around the island when he is not playing with any of his monster friends. He is usually carefree, preferring to either sleep or play with his friends when they are around, unless threatened does he pose a more versatile combatative side. He is very protective of his friends and will do anything to keep them from getting hurt too badly. He also shows a respectful side to a monster whom goes toe-to-toe with him and sparing them from the terrible fate of death. In most fights, Godzilla has also been known to have an eidetic memory, remembering monsters he delt with before and remembering their weakness(es). Anguirus: Godzilla's Best Friend, whenever he is in the area and whenever Godzilla is in danger, Anguirus is there to save him (and vice versa.) Unlike Godzilla, Anguirus is usually more active and is seen exploring the island, sometimes with another monster. Much like his Showa incarnation, he is Godzilla's Best Friend and possesses no special abilities except tooth and claw and his primary weapons. Godzilla greatly respects his friendship with Anguirus too, as seen when he brutally murders Bemular when he thought he had badly hurt Anguirus. Rodan: Godzilla's Best Ally, Rodan is Godzilla's "wingman" (no pun intended) when it comes to battle, usually taking his advantage of aerial combat into battle with himself. Unlike Anguirus, Rodan tends to keep a neutral-type of relationship with Godzilla, in addition to usually being the quiet one of Godzilla's friends, and goes with whomever or wherever he wishes too. However, he and Godzilla are still on good terms, as seen with a friendly high-five. Mothra: The Outer Guardian of Earth, Mothra is usually high in the atmosphere protecting the planet from any outer space threat that could come to Earth. Due to her past with Godzilla, the two share an animosity towards each other, but even that doesn't stop them from protecting the planet (in their own way) that is both their home. Agira(s): Brave dinosaur-like monsters and a new member of Monster Island, a Mother Agira with one child was being attacked by a Golza in "A Call for Help," after her mate was murdered by Golza in battle. When her child found help from Godzilla, the Agira family has since been grateful to the Monster King's assistance, but Mama Agira tends to stray away from Godzilla so as to protect and raise her child. Gorosaurus: An old friend of Godzilla, Gorosaurus is one of the many monsters that roams Monster Island freely. Gorosaurus is considered a veteran, showing a combatitive side, and even offering to spar with Godzilla when no one else would. He is not seen hanging around Godzilla's main group like Anguirus and Rodan, but still maintains a decent friendship with the Monster King and his friends. Baragon: '''One of Godzilla's allies who was enlisted by Gorosaurus sometime before the season finale. A small but strong monster, Baragon uses his burrowing abilities to sneak up on enemies and attack them suprisingly. He helped killing the 3 revived monsters in the battle. '''Manda: Although not yet physically seen in the series, Manda has been confirmed to appear in Season 2. Varan: Although not yet physically seen in the series, Varan has been confirmed to appear in Season 2. Gomora: One of Godzilla's newest allies. When Godzilla returned home from his travel from Antarctica, Gomora ambushed him. With the assistance of his friends, Godzilla defeated Gomora, but instead decided to spare his life out of respect, only to receive Gomora's as well the next day. After earning Godzilla's respect, Godzilla allowed Gomora to live on Monster Island as one of his friends. Unfortuantely, Gomora is seen mostly as an outsider to Godzilla's group, never hanging out and usually seen alone, possibly due to his pride being disrupted by Godzilla's act of mercy upon him. He was killed in the season finale by Geronimon's feathers. Villains Geronimon: The main antagonist to the series and the Chief of the Monsters himself, Geronimon has a beef against Godzilla seeing Godzilla's position as "King of the Monsters" usurping and overshadowing his position as "Chief of Monsters". With this grudge and the ability to revive any descesed monster, Geronimon wants Godzilla gone in hopes of being the true leader of Monster Island, when it be dead or alive. In the season finale, he killed Gomora and Godzilla almost killed Geronimon. After he almost lost to Godzilla, Geronimon escaped. Gyaos: The most expendable characters and the redshirts of the series, Gyaos are in numerous swarms all over the planet but pose as no real sign of danger to any tough monster. They are usually seen being killed or eaten shortly after their appearance. Red King: A bully and a brute of a monster, that lived in the Antarc regions of Earth. He was seen battling a Gyoas, and he eventually killed him. Godzilla was also in Antarctica, sleeping. Red King decided to step on Godzilla's tail, only for Godzilla to battle him in a match to match type of fight. Sadly, he was beaten by the "King of the Monsters". He fell off a cliff, and retreated. However, in the season two premire, Red King returned to Monster Island to settle business with Godzilla. He also brought back his adusive older brother, Black King, but they two eventually retreated. Eleking: A sea monster that had been thriving and lurking beneath a remote lake on Monster Island and had killed a Gyaos, he is very stealthful. After Godzilla has to retrieve a boulder, he has to wander in the lake to find it. Eleking had also killed a Gyoas recently. When Eleking spots him, he and Godzilla battle above and below the lake. After a lengthy fight, Godzilla finally kills Eleking. He also came back in episode 12 due to Geronimon reviving him so he could attack Gomora, but he was again defeated by the other monsters. Antlar: A powerful beetle-like monster, Antlar ruled over the desert of Monster Island, trapping other monsters in his turf. He first attacked Rodan and then Anguirus because he is quite hungry. Godzilla finally awakens to the sound of Anguirus' cry and comes to battle Antlar. Antlar and Godzilla are evenly matched, until Anguirus and Rodan arrived with Gomora. The 4 monsters drive Antlar away. Golza: One of the most powerful, monstrous beasts the world has ever known, Golza was a sadistic monster that murdered the Baby Agira's father, whom comes to Godzilla for help. He is now looking to kill the rest of the Agira family, but finally Godzilla joins the fray and battles Golza with the help of the Agira's. He is eventually killed by their might. He comes back after Geronimon revives him, but is soon killed by Godzilla and his allies. Twin Tail: A prehistoric, insect-like monster who also happened to be the favorite meal of the predatory Gudon, he was fighting Gudon in a battle to the death. Godzilla tries to calm both monsters down but he ends up fighting as well. After that, Anguirus and Rodan come to the Big G's aid, helping him kill both Gudon and Twin Tail. Gudon: A terrible, predatory monster of Monster Island, Gudon was fighting Twin Tail to the death. Godzilla wants to calm both of them down so the residents on Monster Island can sleep, but he is added in the fray as well. Afterwards, Godzilla's allies join him and kill the 2 beasts. Neronga: An invisible beast, he fed on Eleking's electricity even though Eleking did not want him to. Godzilla, who had just beaten Eleking, now had to deal with Neronga. Using his invisibility and electric shock, he weakens Godzilla. Somehow, Gomora came to Godzilla's aid and he helped him kill Neronga. Bemular: A ruthless alien reptile, he arrived in a blue sphere that landed on Earth. He eventually ended up battling Godzilla's friends, with the assistance of Mothra. The battle with the space monster also brought the attention of Godzilla. After Godzilla and Mothra put aside their rivalry to battle Bemular, Godzilla brutally murdered Bemular when Godzilla though he had badly hurt Anguirus. He also comes back in the season finale only to mauled to death again by Godzilla. Seagoras: The undisputed King of the Sea, he was sent to kill Godzilla by the other monster. As Godzilla is headed back home to Monster Island, Seagoras attacked him and the two battle in the middle of the ocean, above and below the surface. After blowing off his water controlling horn, Godzilla defeated Seagoras and went on his way home. Mukadender: A predatory, centiped-like monster that thrived in the deep underground, he was sleeping underground. While Godzilla and Gorosaurus were practicing, the ruckus awoke Mukandender. He surfaced from under the ground and fought Godzilla. With his separation, whip, and fireball attacks, Mukadender weakened Godzilla, but Gorosaurus and Gomora came to Godzilla's aid and the three defeated Mukadender. Kelbeam: An evil monster that traveled through space, he eventually arrived to Earth and fought Mothra long ago in outer space just above the Earth. With Mothra being victorious, she didn't know that Kelbeam had released an egg before dying. In the present, Godzilla was enjoying a vist to the lake with the Mother and Baby Agira. Eventually, their visit is interupted by the offspring of the Kelbeam that fought Mothra, whose bent on carrying out what it's father, Kelbeam Sr., couldn't. After a long battle, the three Monster Island residents defeated Kelbeam. He also came back at the end of the 12th episode, but he was killed again by Godzilla. Telesdon: A massive, mighty dinosaur-like kaiju. He was seen at the end of episode 4, wondering what happened. He hasn't been seen since. It was revealed in an audio commentary that Telesdon's appearance was a nod to the fans for taking part in a story idea contest, therefore making his future in the series vague. '''Unseen Monster (Seamons, maybe): '''He/She was watching the fight between Godzilla and Red King along with Seagorath. Then after Godzilla defeated Red King, he or she sent Seagorath to fight Godzilla. It is unknown if this is Seamons since Seamons can't stand upright. The unseen monster does have a blackish hand. It also has not been seen Seagorath's destruction. In the premire of season two, the monster is finally revieled as Black King, Red Kings abusive older brother and a huge monster of unbelievable strength. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Due to outside life, one episode usually takes 1-2 months to be put together and uploaded. *"Double Trouble" was originally set to be a G-Fest XVII exclusive episode, to be uploaded after the event, but due to techonical access ignorance, the episode was uploaded before G-Fest XVII. *"Snooping as Usual" could not be uploaded to YouTube due to time constraints, the episode however was submitted to DailyMotion, the alternative site of John D. for his videos. However on April 11th 2012, this restriction was lifted, and the episode was posted on YouTube on May 8th. Sources Category:YouTube Category:DailyMotion Category:Bandai